deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/The Brawl Show - Ep. 3 : Sonya Blade VS Chun-Li
' -3 Sonya Blade VS Chun-Li (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Sonya Blade VS Chun-Li' is the third episode of The Brawl Show, created by DoomFest. It features Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat series, and Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. To see the rules and the presentation of the show, it's here. It's important if you haven't read it, because this show hasn't the same rules as Death Battle. Credit to McGasher for the template of the thumbnail. Prologue Cues Episode 9 – The Badge and the Burden – RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack In the bleachers which start to be filled before the fight, Yang Xiao Long , always on possession of the Blacker Baron hat, looks over the colosseum, to see a blue hedgehog. Yang : Hey Sonic, you’re here again ! Sonic : Well, yeah. I’m next on the battlefield. Yang : And who will you fight ? '' ''Sonic : Haha, surprise ! I just hope he will keep up with my speed better than you did ! Yang : Stop it ! I was not trying to compet with you on this point, I was just chased by this yellow guy ! Sonic : Okay, get it. But you know, that’s risky to get him mad..Imagine if it’s him that you.. At this moment, because Sonic goes back while talking, he bangs someone or something, which make a metallic sound, which interrupted him. Sonic : Oh, it’s you. A smile appears on the face of this guy, who’s Mega Man. Sonic : Hehe, I hope for me that if Chun-Li wins, our fight will stop immediatly the Capcom winning strike ! Yang : I’m for Blade because.. Terra and Yang : TEAM BLONDIE ! Then suddenly little rocks are thrown in their face. Toph : Shut up, it begins. THE BRAWL SHOW - Presentation of the fighters and of the arena Cues Hyrule Warriors – House '' Splashy : Hi ladies and gentlemen ! '''Flaily : And a special « Hi ! » to the feminists ! Girls finally fight, are you happy ?' Splashy : You seriously did not just say that ?' '''Anyway, hope you’re glad and impatient for this third episode of the Brawl Show ! '''Flaily : Men are, haha !' Captain Falcon : Yes ! Splashy : I’m Splashy, a guy who do his best with an idiot, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp. Flaily : And I’m Flaily, the most genius of the idiots, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp. I dare you, Splashy. Splashy : It’s important to have read the rules of our show if you haven’t. You can read it on our presentation . Flaily : Like always, just remember two things. Firstly, these fights aren’t necessarily accurate, and are made just for fun. Splashy : And secondly, the way of winning is to knock out of the arena , to put uncounscious or to immobilize the opponent. Let’s start the show, now ! Flaily : Today, two women enter the arena of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum ! And two famous by the way. Splashy : They are literally two if not the two most iconic women in fighting games. In our case, Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Flaily : Guys, don’t expect to see fatalities. No death in this show. SONYA BLADE - Brief cover Cues Street – Mortal Kombat 9 Flaily : Oow, what a scary music for a lovely lady. Splashy : Sonya Blade, well-known agent of the Special Forces, and first woman to appears in the Mortal Kombat series. Johnny and Cassie Cage , in the public : Yeah ! Splashy : She’s an experienced fighter of the battlefield, and not the less deadly. Flaily : Hell, after his partner has been killed by the Red Dragon, a criminal organisation leaded by Kano, she sweared to get his revenge ! Splashy : And she then defeats Kano. Sonya masters Tae Kwon Do and Kenpo, and is skilled enough to defeat Quan Chi for instance, or kills combattants like Ermac, Mileena or Cyrax. Flaily : And damn, she has pretty damageous punchs and kicks ! Leg Grab, Air Leg Throw, Face Planter, Kartwheel, Arc Kick, Air Drop, Inverted Bicycle Kick...Add to this she can manipulate a pink colored energy to thrown projectiles...Add to this she also uses weapons like garote, grenades, drones, Wind Blades and Kali Sticks...And finally add to this she has also deadly kisses. You heard me right, DEADLY KISSES ! Splashy : And it’s important to say that most of these special moves have one or two enhanced versions. Flaily : Oh god ! And we will not talk about all the fatalities and brutalities she has, because she can’t use them in this show..But damn, have you seen her X-Ray Moves ? They sure breaks bones ! Ryu : It reminds me of someone... Splashy : However, it’s important to say that even if she’s tough, she has weaknesses. She was hypnotized one time by Reptile, and imprizoned multiple times. Flaily : And she has to be rescued like Princess Peach haha. Splashy : But imprizoned or not, she’s a great fighter, and often put responsibilities over the rest, giving a lot of importance at the fight. Liu Kang , in the public : I believe in you, Sonya. You can do this. Then Captain Falcon, who was sitted next to him, looks at him when he talks. Captain Falcon : Show me your moves ! CHUN-LI - Brief cover Cues Theme of Chun-Li – Super Street Fighter IV Flaily : LEGS. Splashy : Yes Flaily, our second fighter is Chun-Li, the Interpol Agent of Street Fighter : « The strongest woman in the world ». Flaily : Her thighs, Splashy, we have to talk about her thighs. Splashy : No. Chun-Li is a martial art teacher, mastering Kung-Fu, skilled in Kenpo and Tai Chi, who was trained by Gen. Flaily : She seems kind of obsessed with this old man though. Splashy : That’s because he knows things about Chun-Li’s father, who was killed by M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo. Darth Vader , in the public : The lack of originality with the father thing is disturbing. Flaily : And unlike Sonya, Chun-Li never gets her revenge, as she never beats Bison. However, she defeated pretty strong foes, las she took down Shadaloo. Splashy : But like Sonya, she has a bunch of interesting moves to look at. Firstly, she mostly relies on kicks, which are kind of special. Flaily : The famous kicks of Chun-Li. Axe Kick, Spinning Air Kick, Spinning Bird Kick or the Lighting Kicks are good examples of her moves, on the ground and in the air . And like Sonya, all of them as an enhanced version, or can be combined or linked to make devastating attacks. Splashy : Talking about devastating attacks, Chun-Li can also uses her ki as a projectile by using Kikoken...or to make a circular explosion of chi with Kikosho. She also has a Focus Attack, which immobilises the opponent for some seconds. Flaily : And finally she got now her V-Trigger, Renkiko, which add hits on her physical attacks, and makes her energy attacks more damageous. Sonic : It’s kind of like a super form..' ' Splashy : And as it wasn’t enough, she has also a gun. Flaily : What ? You didn’t tell me about this ? Splashy : Never did she use it in a fist fight, but against someone like Blade, we don’t know. Ryu : Now it’s your fight, Chun-Li. ARENA Cues Lottery – Super Smash Bros Melee Splashy : Let’s announce the arena now ! Flaily : But because these two ladies fights so well..we want to show you the maximum of them... Splashy : That’s why all of the arena will be neutral this time, like the training stage from Street Fighter 4, without walls. Flaily : But this time, this match isn’t just training hehe. Cassie : Hmm.. Johnny Cage : What’s wrong, Cassie ? Cassie : I don’t know if this arena is so favourable for mom’s tools and weapons. Johnny : Well, I don’t really see the problems, even if Sonya’s weapons are more discreet in a chaotic setting. At least, it’s not a disadvantage, and I’m sure Sonya will come with a good plan of fighting. But it will begin, let’s look at it ! Flaily : Now that the arena is settled, let’s make enter the fighters ! Let’s here it for Sonya Blade! Sonya Blade is teleported into the arena. She looks at the public, sees Johnny and Cassie and smiles. Splashy : And now, let’s here it for Chun-Li ! Chun-Li is then teleported too. Chun-Li : Looks like you have an entire fan-club, Sonya Blade. Chun-Li points out Yang, Terra and some others with flags where is written « Team Blondie ». Sonya : Tss.. Chun-Li : You ready for this ? Sonya : You wish. Chun-Li : Let’s not try the the hard way too much and have fun, okay ? Both gets into their fighting stances. The Brawl Cues Chicago – Tekken Flaily : 3...2...1... Splashy : BRAWL ! The two runs to each other and begin to exchange some punchs and kicks. Chun-Li tries to kick Sonya in the head but the Special Forces agent blocks. Chun-Li then punchs Sonya in the stomach, before doing a kick in her legs. But it doesn’t damage Sonya so much who then counters with a punch to Chun-Li’s face. Chun-Li : I will show you my Kung-Fu ! Liu Kang, in the public : What ? Chun-Li then performs an Axe Kick, but Sonya blocks it again, then wraps the leg of the Interpol Agent with her garrot. She then performs a Flying Kick to the torso of Chun-Li who’s knocked back. Splashy : Wow, it seems that Sonya used her garrote to parry! Flashy : And this Flying Kick sure made Chun-Li flying haha... Yeah I know that was easy. Sonya : Show me more. Chun-Li then take his fighting stance again, and rushes to Sonya. Blade attempts to do an Arc Kick to send Chun-Li into the air, but the Street Fighter blocks it. Both then prepare themself for their aerial attacks. Chun-Li : Spinning Air Kick ! Sonya : Inverted Bicycle Kick ! Both of them so rises to the air while exchanging kicks. Morrigan , in the public : Oow...it begins to be...aerial. But Sonya overcomes Chun-Li in power and does the enhanced version of the Leg Grab, as she catches the leg of Chun-Li with her own legs, she slams her into the ground, and as Chun-Li bounces, Sonya recatches her again to do it again. Yang : Woow ! Brutal blondie, she sure breaks legs ! Cassie : Father ! Is that the.. Johnny : The Krazy Legs, the more damageous version of Sonya’s Leg Grab. Perhaps she wants to finish this as quickly as possible. And Sonya hasn’t finished, because as Chun-Li stands up, Sonya does a Kartwheel Bash to put down Chun-Li. Flaily : And here we go again ! Enhanced version of the Kartwheel : the Kartwheel Bash, even more damages at your service ! As Sonya turns her back to Chun-Li, she notices quickly that the Interpol detective stands up, and both gets into their fighting stances. Sonya and Chun-Li : Ready for round 2 ? Energy glows from the hands of both. Sonya : Armed Forces ! Chun-Li : Kikoken ! As the purplish pink projectile from Sonya and the ball of chi from Chun-Li collide, Chun-Li rushes to Sonya, and kicks her in the face, and then uses the Lighting Kicks. In a first time Sonya blocks the attack, before it breaks her guard, sending her back. Sonya then throws her Energy Rings, which Chun-Li counters with Kikokens, but then she uses her Energy Blast, which Chun-Li tries to block with her legs. Splashy : The Energy Blast is basically the same move as the Energy Rings, but it’s more powerful. It’s surprising that Chun-Li doesn’t.. Then at the moment Splashy says that, Chun-Li does an EX Spinning Bird Kick, which completely dissipates the Energy Blast. Flaily : Well, you was saying, Splashy ? She did an EX move too. Chun-Li : Do you take me seriously ? Because I expected more. Sonya : What’s that suppose to mean ? Sonya then rushes with her Kali Sticks, but Chun-Li knocks them away. She then prepares her Wind Blades to deal some damages, but again Chun-Li blocks it and counters with Senretsukyaku, doing Lighting Kicks while moving forward, and hurting Sonya. The Special Force agent attemps to do her Special Force X-Ray, throwing pink dust as Chun-Li, but she dodges it and did her Focus Attack. Ryu : With that palm attack, her opponent should be immobilized enough for Chun-Li to initiate an attack like a.. Chun-Li : Kikosho ! The circular explosion of chi pushes Sonya at the end of the arena. -Music stops- Flaily : How. That was brutal. Splashy : Is Sonya uncounscious ? But Sonya slowly stands up, as some « Team Blondie » flags rise up again in the public. Cassie : Mom... Chun-Li looks at Sonya, smiles, and move toward her. Chun-Li : You know. It’s been a long time since I was in a fair fight but... She then prepares her leg to attack Sonya Chun-Li : Will you continue to keep up with my legs ? But as she says that, Sonya blows a kiss in direction of Chun-Li, which with the surprise can’t dodge. It irritates her eyes and blinds Chun-Li. Flaily : How what a twist ! Cues Sniper Battle – Death by Degrees When Chun-Li reopens her eyes, she sees Sonya , with three drones behind her. Splashy : It seems that we go over the fist fight stage. Flaily : FINAL ROUND ! Sonya : I want to tell you to give up, but I know you. Even surrounded, I think you can come up with something. I have to get proofs of fact that you’re « the strongest woman on the world ». Chun-Li : Don’t be too wild... Chun-Li then pulls out her gun and fires at Sonya, targeting next to her, to not injury severely Blade. Surprized, Sonya couldn’t dodge the kick of Chun-Li, who jumps on her, then jumps on a drone, only to jump again to fire several shots with her gun at it, destroying it. She then lands on the ground, and Sonya throws to her another Energy Ring, while one of the drone did a Kamikaze attack to Chun-Li, but she dissipates all of that with a Kikosho. But Chun-Li doesn’t see the electricity blast from the third drone, and Sonya then performs an Air Drop, jumping into the air and kicking Chun-Li. Sonya : Study this ! But Chun-Li quickly stands up, runs to the drone and does a Tensei Ranka to smash the drone into the ground but while she was again in the air... Sonya : Face Planter ! Sonya punches Chun-Li down to the ground, and then proceeds to transform into an hawk. Sonya : Prepare yourself for a taste of animality ! Flaily : WHAT ? No lethal moves, Sonya, no fucking lethal moves ! Chun-Li : Kikoaken ! With this palm attack, Chun-Li knocks the hawk Sonya, who reverts back to her human form. Cues Silent Talk – Chrome Shelled Regios Sonya stands up again, and both get her fighting stances, for the end of the final round. Ryu : Chun-Li... Johnny : Sonya... Chun-Li : It all comes to our fists and kicks now, Sonya. Chi then started to emanates from Chun-Li’s hands. Flaily : Did she... Splashy : Yeah, she activated her V-Trigger... Chun-Li : Renkiko ! Both fighters run to each other, and like the beggining of the battle exchange punchs and kicks. Sonya then tries to do the more powerful version of the Air Drop, the Air Strike, but fails, which leaves her open. Chun-Li : Houyoku Sen ! Chun-Li begins to do several Lightning Kicks, speedier than before, Sonya blocks the first, but then her guard breaks, and the last kick sends her in the air. Chun-Li then engages Shichisei Ranka, linking a Spinning Bird Kick, a Spinning Air Kick and a Tensei Ranka, smashing Sonya into the ground. As she lands, she sees Sonya who stands up mechanically, as Chun-Li hears the « Finish Her ! » sound . Chun-Li waits then for Sonya to falls in her arms, uncounscious. Flaily : FRIENDSHIP ? Splashy : Friendship. But Sonya is... Flaily : OUT ! Cues Marvel VS Capcom 3 Victory Theme Chun-Li : Thanks for this fight. It reminds me very good memories. Epilogue Cassie : Mom.. Johnny : Sonya did her best, Cassie. She fought very well. As he says this, Ryu walks toward them. Ryu : He’s right, kid. Chun-Li is a very tough opponent, and Sonya Blade was surely a good challenge to her. Johnny : You see that I was right ! So, let’s congratulate them both ! Cassie, thinking : I’m not sure it will please Mom so much that Dad « congratulates » her for this... Cues Jinsei Chamber – Mortal Kombat X In the backstage, someone walks slowly. It’s Superman . Superman : Where is Bruce ? He completely disappears since his match, and I can’t hear him... He turns back to see a purplish-blue mark on the wall, and touches it. Superman : This is not good at all... I have to talk about this to the investigators which seems to be here, like the two women who just fight. '' Cut to the commentary room. Splashy : Pheww..that one was cool, but so intense that I’m tired just to have comment it.. '''Flaily : Shut up, I try to push out the visions of the legs of Chun-Li from my head !' Splashy : We will have to finish to prepare the next fight, though.' '''And there is this thing too.. '''Flaily : Oh yeah, but who cares about this hat stealing complaint ?' Splashy : You...when a girl is accused, you always have to be in her side. Flaily : Nope. If I was like that, I wouldn’t had accepted your idea of puting two women against each other. And moreover, Yang is pretty young so... Splashy : Yeah yeah, I get the joke Flaily. And it was bad. Flaily : However, her fight isn’t for today. We have to work on the next one. Splashy : Did Sonic and Mega Man met themself in the colosseum ? Flaily : I suppose. But this has no importance, they meet so many times that it’s like making a fight between two old friends and rivals. No risk of incident. END OF THE EPISODE Next Time Next time on The Brawl Show : Mega Man VS Sonic the Hedgehog ! And also, Yang wants to nail a fight ! Trivia *Some other characters that already make cameos in the show appears again in the episode : Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic), Mega Man (Mega Man), Toph Beifong (Avatar), Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Ryu (Street Fighter) and Superman (DC Comics). The Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns) is also mentionned. *Also, new characters make cameos too : Terra (DC Comics Teen Titans), Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat), Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat), Darth Vader (Star Wars) and Morrigan (Darkstalkers). Peach (Mario Bros.) is also mentionned in Sonya's brief cover. *Batman (DC Comics), who fights in episode 2, is also mentionned by Superman. Category:Blog posts Category:DoomFest